The University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC) proposes to develop a cohesive, focused, multidisciplinary research program In breast cancer based on our existing strengths In tumor cell biology, molecular genetics, developmental therapeutics and risk assessment/early detection. The major themes of the program will be: 1) the application of modem techniques of molecular genetics, cell biology and structural biology to better understand the mechanisms of growth control In human breast cancer; 2) the development of new therapeutic agents for treatment of breast cancer using established principles of pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics to identify optimal doses and schedules for drug administration; 3) the use of pedigree and genetic linkage analysis to identify women, particularly young women, at high risk of developing breast cancer and; 4) the Introduction of computer assisted mammography and other novel Imaging technology to facilitate the earliest possible detection of breast cancer. At the present time, more than 25 faculty representing 8 departments are Involved In breast cancer-related research or the clinical care of patients with breast cancer at the UCCRC. These Individuals are the recipients of 13 NCI grants, contracts or cooperative agreements, 2 NCI training grants and 4 awards from the American Cancer Society. The funding base of peer-reviewed grants and contracts exceeds $2.4 million annually. More than 200 new patients with breast cancer are seen annually and more than 100 are enrolled on clinical trials that range from chemoprevention trials for high risk normal Individuals to high dose chemotherapy/stern cell reinfusion protocols for patients at the highest risk of relapse. Also available are a variety of phase l and Il studies exploring new treatment approaches for those patients whose tumors are no longer responsive to conventional treatment Community outreach and education are also a focus of activity including programs to inform the low literate elderly about the Importance and techniques of breast self-examination, a Hispanic lay educator program focusing on the importance of nutrition and early detection of cancer and organization of the Illinois Breast Cancer Education Summit In April, 1994. Funds are requested in this application to support faculty recruitment in Surgery, Pathology, molecular oncology and epidemiology; to fund three pilot projects annually; to support a seminar series, an annual breast cancer symposium and an annual program retreat; and to provide salary support for the program director. Development of the program will be coordinated by a Breast Cancer Program Steering Committee that will report to the UCCRC Executive Committee. Input regarding the development of the program will also be obtained from our External Advisory Committee.